


Flagrare

by Ryaninthesky



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Choking, Edging, F/F, G!P, Kryptonians are A/B/O but humans are not, Lord I apologize, Omega Verse, but probably not in the way you're thinking, mild dub-con, this does not stop Lena and Kara from getting it on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryaninthesky/pseuds/Ryaninthesky
Summary: Kara is trying very hard to suffer through her heat alone, far away from the woman she's helplessly attracted to. Of course, Kara going radio silent just makes Lena more determined to see her, and even though humans don't have Alphas or Omegas like Kryptonians do, Lena's still in trouble when Kara's pheromones affect her too.Porn with feelings? And the tiniest hint of exposition.





	1. Chapter 1

“Kara?” Lena knocked gently at the apartment door. She’d been waiting for the past fifteen minutes, but, well, obstinate to the point of obsession was practically a Luthor family motto by now. “I know you’re in there. Winn said you were sick? You never get sick.” Kryptonian immunity aside, Lena would absolutely know if Kara were sick. ‘Suffer in silence’ definitely did not apply to the few times Kara had come down with a cold, so either she’d burned out her powers doing something so monumentally dumb and heroic that she didn’t want to tell Lena about, or...she was avoiding her.

“Kara.” She whispers, knowing that she can still hear every word. “Please. I just want to know you’re okay.”

Still, she’s a little surprised when the door swings open under her hand. She’s left blinking in the hallways as Kara, wrapped almost completely in her comforter, marches back into her room and flops on her bed with a terse “I’m fine.”

Which is not really all that convincing. 

Huddled up in the middle of the bed with her blanket around her like a cloak, only her head poking out, is not fine. Flushed cheeks and glazed eyes is not fine. Panting like she’s just gone ten rounds in the training room is  _ not fine. _ Lena places the back of her hand against Kara’s forehead and tries not to be hurt by the way she flinches away from her touch, because while Kara always runs a bit hot, she’s practically burning up now.

“How about I make us some tea and we put on a movie?” Lena’s not used to either carrying the conversation for an unresponsive Kara or taking care of a sick friend, but she’s pretty sure that she can manage that much at least.

“No!” Kara barks, and seems to snap out of her stupor long enough to look guilty at the way she’s treating Lena tonight, but still not guilty enough to apologize or take it back. “Please Lena. I’m really, totally fine. It’s a...Kryptonian thing. Just give me a few days to rest and I’ll be out, y’know, leaping tall buildings and saving cats from trees.” She tries to smile, that self-effacing half-lift of lips that Lena’s never seen work for anyone but Kara, but it comes off as more of a grimace.

Everything had been wrong somehow since Lena had stepped into the apartment, but she’d been too busy worrying about Kara to truly process what her senses were telling her. Now that she has a moment to think, now that the frantic energy that drove her to Kara’s door had stilled somewhat, she’s able to truly appreciate how off Kara is. Kara, the last time she was sick, had been curled up on the couch with her head in Alex’s lap and had Winn hacking Warner Brother’s to look for the advance copy of the Wonder Woman movie and two of the most powerful women in the world messaging her in the middle of the workday. Kara does not hide herself all alone in her apartment. 

The air-conditioner cuts on, a dull whine, and Lena realizes that she can  _ smell _ Kara. It makes sense to one part of her brain; she’s in Kara’s apartment, of course it smells like her, and she doesn’t always have the energy to take a shower when she’s sick either, and she’s definitely not going to be the person who tells her probably-sick friend that she stinks. 

The other part of her brain, the part that is traitorously redirecting blood-flow away from the rational side, has recognized the scent as very, very similar to the one time Lena saw Kara working out on the heavy bag in the DEO training room and is playing that memory on a 3D, technicolor loop.  

She’d been consulting with Winn on...something, had wanted to say goodbye to Kara before she left. She hadn’t thought anything of it when Winn had pointed her in the direction of the special Supergirl training facility. But that was before she’d seen Kara in shorts and a sports bra, all rippling muscle and golden skin, her hair pulled back but no glasses and that painfully bright smile. Lena had almost walked into a glass door and had promptly resolved to forget the entire incident in the name of friendship and saving the world and not destroying herself with another hopeless crush on a straight girl. 

But now she  _ can’t stop  _ thinking about it. She shifts her weight, uncomfortably aware that she’s standing there, fantasizing about her best friend,  _ turned on _ by her  _ smell _ , when said best friend is definitely not well and just looking at her, almost angrily, and - oh god - that actually isn’t helping and Lena suddenly wants to be very, very far away. 

She’s  _ trying,  _ goddamn it. She is Lena Luthor, and she is not going to let some, some, weird hormonal imbalance affect her friendship with Kara. She will stay here and help her friend through whatever strange situation she’s gotten herself into.

“Lena. Please leave.” Well. Maybe a tactical retreat. It was very important to respect your friend’s boundaries, after all. 

Against her better judgement - really, all of her judgement, which was currently preoccupied with what the curve of Kara’s shoulder would feel like under her mouth - she reached over the bed to give Kara a hug before she left, and was almost relieved and definitely a little amused when Kara’s eyes widened and she nearly fell over trying to backpedal away from her. It was so purely  _ Kara,  _ in a way she hadn’t seen so far tonight, that it almost took her mind off of her strange, pressing arousal. 

“Call if you need anything?”

“I promise.” 

“And…” Lena hesitated, “take care of yourself, okay?”

Kara’s shoulders shook once with silent laughter, although Lena failed to see what was funny about wanting her friend whole and normal and Kara again. She nearly changed her mind, still wanting to stay, but the look in Kara’s eyes was almost pleading. Dammit, she’d never been able to resist those eyes.

“I-good night, Kara.”

“Night, Lena.” She never moved from the bed as Lena showed herself out of the apartment, pausing briefly to rest her head against the cool wood of the door before she shook herself slightly and called for her car. 

***

Lena will, if very, very drunk, admit that she has fantasized about Kara before. Ninety percent of the time her fantasies of Kara involve daydreams at work where Supergirl stops by with lunch and sweet, comfortable kisses, or making pancakes for her hungry puppy and teasingly licking syrup off her mouth. When she touches herself deep in the night, Kara is gentle and careful and they are infinite together.

Tonight she is tossing and turning and balling her own wrists behind her back as she pantingly imagines a very different Kara. 

Kara, smoke-stained and strong, with fire burning in her eyes as she bruises Lena’s knees instead of her lips.

Kara, bending her over her desk, and she can see her reflection in a bed of stars over National City.

Kara, tonight, drawing her close instead of pushing her away. Kara, holding her legs apart, teasing her clit, barely entering her and then pulling back to caress her wet, aching pussy - oh god, she’s never been this wet, fuuck, she can feel it cooling and soaking the sheets under her ass - Kara, laughing at her as she grasps helplessly at forearms too muscular to wrap her fingers around, trying desperately to fuck herself against her hand, the air, the bed, anything, and she knows she should feel ashamed but even  _ that’s  _ arousing when Kara is burning her up like the sun.

Lena broke, pounding two fingers into her pussy while her other hand slipped over her clit. It was too much and almost not enough, but she felt the pull of her thighs stretched wide and imagined Kara holding her in place, moved her fingers quickly across her clit and imagined Kara’s super speed, fucked herself and imagined Kara’s oh-so-carefully controlled strength inside her. She couldn’t escape the fantasy even if she wanted to, could not make her hips stop bucking or Kara’s name from falling from her lips, and she came all over her own hands with a whimper.

***

This might be a problem, Lena realizes when she wakes up still sticky from cum and her bedroom smells like sex. She’s always been able to conrtol her attraction to Kara before, and she’s been around long enough to know that anything out of the ordinary - anything  _ alien _ \- should probably be reported to the DEO post-haste. 

Somehow, she’s not exactly dying to run over and report to Alex that she can’t stop thinking of ways and/or places to have dirty, dirty sex with her baby sister. 

So, barring official government channels (and Kara herself, but she just can’t bring herself to see her before she has some kind of grasp on the situation, however tenuous) there’s really only one person to go to when it comes to Kryptonian/human relations.

And she may not be faster than a speeding bullet, but she does have a private jet.

***

“Lena Luthor.” Lois Lane kisses the air quickly over both of Lena’s cheeks. “I was surprised to hear from you. How’s National City?”

“Still standing. Metropolis?”

“Terribly boring since you left.”

Lena smiled. It really was good to see the older woman, who had been something of a mentor to her when she had first taken over L-Corp. At least, she had been much more accepting of Lena’s desire to remake herself and her family than her husband. “And Clark?” 

Lois waved her hand. “Off brooding somewhere. I told him to let us have a little girl talk, but he’ll come by if we need him.” She gazed out of the large office windows, eyes soft. Lena thought uncomfortably that she recognized that look mirrored in her own. “So what’s going on with Kara?”

“How did you…?”

“Please, I haven’t been behind a desk all my life. Supergirl disappears for three days, and you turn up out of the blue with some super-secret questions to ask me. It doesn’t take a genius to connect those dots.”

“Oh.” Lena blushed. “Well, it’s not really  _ about _ Kara; I mean it is, but she’s fine, I think, she’s been sick but that’s not exactly why I’m here…”

“Let me guess.” Lois said gently, but her eyes were dancing with mirth. “You want to have sex with Kara.”

“I can’t stop thinking about it.” Lena said in a rush. This was...incredibly embarrassing, but it was good to have it out in the open. She’d been a little worried she was going crazy.

“And I gather this is a recent development, or you wouldn’t be coming to me for advice.”

“I’ve always been...attracted to her.” Lena said carefully. “But just in the past couple of days, it’s like I can’t control it. If you know what’s going on, or how I can stop it…”

“Mhm. I have an idea. How much do you know about Kryptonian reproduction.”

Lena raised an eyebrow. That was...a very interesting place to start. “Next to nothing, why?”

“Because Kara’s body’s trying to make her mate with you.”

Lena choked a little, shocked at the frank way that Lois had just dropped this on her. And still, even now, she could feel the stirrings of arousal as she forced herself to deal dispassionately with the information. 

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Kryptonians have three...genders, I guess you’d call them. There’s not really a word in English for it, but it roughly translates to Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. The Alphas are leaders, they’re the strongest and they’re generally the ones who protect the family. Betas are peacekeepers and the nurturers; their pheromones make it possible for for Alphas to be around each other without attacking each other during their heats, or attacking the Omegas. Omegas are almost always bound to Alphas, and they’re the only ones who bear Alpha or Omega children. When an Alpha or an Omega goes into heat, they give off pheromones that announce to other Kryptonians that they are ready to mate.”

“So - so the only reason I’m feeling like this, is because Kara’s-”

“Kara’s an Alpha, and her pheromones are clearly having some effect, but you told me yourself that this wasn’t anything new.”

Lena chewed on her lip, embarrassed. 

“But how could Kara mate with me, isn’t she missing-” She gestured vaguely to her own body. 

“Fun thing about female Alphas. They definitely have the equipment.” Lois winked at Lena, who looked a little shell-shocked.

“Now, as I see it, you have two options. Go home, suffer for a few days, then see if you can look Kara in the eye after all this is over, and go back to pining over her.”

Lena winced. “Or?”

“Or...go to Kara.”

“You just said she can’t control herself like this.” Lena shook her head sadly. “I couldn’t do that to her.”

“Lena, darling, heat makes Alphas lose their inhibitions; it doesn’t make them different people. She’s probably holed herself up somewhere because she wants you so much and she can’t stand being around you right now. If you’re feeling like this, I can’t imagine what kind of control it’s taking for her.” Lois smiled gently, understanding. “You’ll have to go to her, if you want her.”

***

Lena paused just outside Kara’s door, wondering if there was even a point in knocking. This close, Kara could surely hear her heart pounding its’ way out of her chest. She pushed on the door instead, finding it unlocked.

“Kara?” The apartment was dark, but now that her body was attuned to it she immediately noticed the same scent as before, even stronger maybe with the passing days. Her steps faltered and she breathed deeply almost by instinct, her head spinning. 

“Lena?!” She heard the high-pitched squeak, and she felt herself relax. No matter what happened, this was always always her Kara. Her Kara, who was currently standing naked in the kitchen. “You can’t be here!”

But Lena barely heard her. She’d had  _ hours _ to think about it on the flight from Metropolis, just barely refraining from touching herself, and now that she was here in front of this gorgeous blonde demi-god it was all she could do not to sink to her knees in worship. She shook herself, trying to clear her head. There were words, important words, words she needed to speak before she took Kara’s cock in her mouth and watched her head snap back in pleasure, strong hands twisting in her hair, she needed, she needed, ohfuckinggod…

“Lena.” Kara was too close, hands on her shoulders, the anguished look in her blue eyes pulling Lena out of her daze. “You have to leave. Please. I don’t want to hurt you.” She could feel Kara’s hands shaking from the effort it took to control her heat, and she couldn’t imagine how she’d ever thought she wasn’t hopelessly in love with her. 

“Kara, darling.” She smoothed her hands along the worried creases of Kara’s face. “I talked to Lois; I know what’s happening. I’m yours, if you want me.” That seemed to strike a chord inside Kara; her eyes flashed as she picked Lena up with super-human speed and pressed her against the wall. Lena moaned at the feeling of Kara’s cock pressed against the front of her skirt. “ _ Mine.”  _ Kara growled into Lena’s neck, teeth bared and pressed - gently, still so gently, oh Kara - into her skin. Well, that was different, she thought as arousal pulsed through her, but definitely not unwelcome.

“Yours.” Lena agreed. 

“Lena.” Kara’s breath was hot and wet on her neck, as if it was taking all her strength just to stay still. Maybe it was. “I can’t...this isn’t a one time thing for me. If we do this…” She trailed off, burying her head against Lena’s neck but pressing kisses to her skin as if she couldn’t help herself.

“Kara.” She said, willing the other woman to hear the affection in her voice. “Do you think I buy out an entire flower shop for each new reporter who writes a piece on me?” She smiled when she heard the answering chuckle and lifted her hands to run comfortingly through Kara’s long blonde hair, gently pulling her out of her hiding place. Lena might be the one currently pressed helplessly against a wall but Kara was the one who needed reassurance. Kara’s eyes were bright, bright blue, and she wanted to see them when she whispered “I love you.”

Kara was achingly beautiful as the realization of Lena’s words dawned over her face, but it paled against the way Lena felt when Kara breathed “I love you too, oh  _ Rao,  _ I love you so much” over her lips. 

Their first kiss started out sweet, but it was really only a matter of time until Kara’s heat reasserted itself. Lena could feel the tiny jerks of Kara’s hips against hers, could feel her hands flex as she tried to keep the kiss gentle and safe for her human. 

That wouldn’t do at all.

Softly, Lena broke the kiss, smiling as Kara blindly chased her lips. She reached one hand down to caress Kara’s shaft, running her nails up and down and reveling in Kara’s gasps and the power she held against her. “Supergirl…”

“Mn?” Kara whined.

“ _ Fuck me.”  _

Kara’s hips bucked under her hand and her eyes flew open, pupils wide and dark. “Bed. Now.” She groaned. “Or I’m going to take you against this wall.”

_ Maybe later _ , Lena thought, then proceeded to not think much at all in favor of being overwhelmingly aroused when her Alpha picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, dumping her rather unceremoniously on the bed. Kara’s mouth was on hers almost instantly; sloppy, open-mouthed kisses, full of tongue and teeth and the tang of blood. Lena moaned desperately when Kara pressed her fingers against her cunt.

“Fuck, so wet for me…” Kara trailed off into what Lena thought might be Kryptonian swearing, although she was so worked up at this point that Kara could be reading off the phone book and she would find it unbearably hot. 

Lena gasped when she felt Kara press two fingers inside her, her pussy already clenching around them in anticipation of pleasure. Oh god, Kara seemed to be everywhere, surrounding her, she heard a rip and then lips and hands on her breasts, twisting her nipples painfully, soothing them with her tongue, circling softly over her clit, and through it all the rhythmic, grounding pistoning of Kara’s fingers inside her; Lena almost sobbed at the overwhelming sensations.

“Kara, please, your cock, I want your-ahhhn” She gasped when Kara twisted her fingers to press against the soft spot just inside her pussy “-ohgod, I want your cock.”

“Shh, shhh” Kara soothed, nosing the same spot at the base of her neck like she couldn’t stay away. “It’s better this way, I promise, I’ll make it so good for you, just cum for me baby.”

Lena never could deny Kara anything.

“Karaaaaa” She moaned helplessly, muscles convulsing as her pussy clenched around Kara’s fingers. It wasn’t what she wanted, not yet, but it was so, so good, to be surrounded by Kara’s scent, to cum all over her hand, to obey her Alpha.

If she thought the orgasm would take the edge off, she was wrong. 

Her vision nearly went black as her entire body pulsed with heat. Lena forgot the differences in strength, forgot that Kara was an alien, nearly forgot her own name in her desperate need for her mate. She grabbed at Kara with all her strength, tearing angry red scratches down her back that burned with pleasure but healed almost instantly, Kara groaning at the almost unbelievable gift offered her by this little human in her arms. After four days, she was almost afraid of what would happen if - when, when, she couldn’t resist it any longer - she buried her cock inside Lena. Almost, but the heat was driving her insane. The world could have burned around them and all she would have cared about was lasting long enough to make Lena cum with her knot inside her. 

She couldn’t help it. She wanted to be gentle, needed to protect her mate, but her cock was so hard, throbbing against her belly - and Lena was so hot, and she smelled so good, and she couldn’t...she couldn’t…

Lena seemed to sense her indecision but was apparently having exactly none of it as she bit and sucked at Kara’s neck, wrapping one hand around her cock and guiding it inside. Both women moaned as Kara’s hips slammed forward, burying her fully inside Lena.

Oh. Oh  _ Rao _ . Kara trembled as she pumped into Lena. She was  _ perfect,  _ hot and wet and tight, and Kara could already feel the knot forming at her base. She braced herself with one hand against the wall, using the other to pull Lena’s hips against her faster than was really humanly possible. She wasn’t sure Lena even noticed, actually; her legs were wrapped around Kara’s hips and her head was thrown back, words falling from her lips that Kara was too lost to hear.

Even though she had stretched Lena out, it was getting harder and harder to thrust her cock into Lena’s pussy around the knot. Kara wasn’t sure how long she could keep it up; every time she thought about it, she ached with the need to cum, the thought chasing itself around her head until it was all consuming, and her hands were moving of their own volition, pulling Lena tight against her. Lena was under her, around her, blood washing over her tongue, and she was exploding inside her with a roar

“Darling?” Kara slowly regained her senses after the first overwhelming burst of her orgasm, realizing a little guiltily that she had broken the skin at the base of Lena’s neck. She was pretty sure that humans didn’t Mark, but she lapped at the wound anyway by way of apology. “Not that this doesn’t...ohhh…” Lena moaned as Kara shifted a little inside her. “Feel amazing, but maybe you could explain?”

“What? Oh, ah, that’s - we’re knotted, just for a bit, until it goes down.” Fucking Lena mercilessly against the bed was fine, apparently, but talking about it still made her blush. Great. “It helps with the breeding.”

Lena tried to jerk away at the word, and a growl started low in Kara’s throat as he hands shot to Lena’s hips to keep her still. “Fuck. Don’t  _ do  _ that.” Kara closed her eyes, trying to center herself. “You won’t get pregnant, I’m positive, well, almost definitely sure. And even if it was possible, which I’m not saying it is, there’s stuff we can do, and precautions we can take for next time. If you want there to be I next time, I mean. And I-” Lena was watching her ramble with an amused smile “I should probably stop talking, huh?” She smiled a little in embarrassment, but it quickly widened as Lena placed soft kisses to her lips. “I like hearing you talk.”

“I’m like, eighty percent sure that’s the just the pheromones.”

“Maybe.” Lena rolled her eyes. “Or maybe I’m just in love with you.”

“That, uh, that could also just be the pheromones.”

“Kara. You’re amazing. Not Supergirl, not as an Alpha, you.” Lena could see the vulnerability clouding over Kara’s face and she pressed her body against hers as tightly as she could, trying to communicate through her kisses just how much she was loved. “How could I not fall in love with you?”

Kara laughed softly and let herself relax against Lena. The knot was beginning to soften, and without the need of the heat driving her she yawned. “Love you, too.” She murmured against Lena’s shoulder.

“Don’t tell me I wore out Supergirl.”

“Hey, I’ve barely been able to eat or sleep for four days.” With an effort, she eased herself out of Lena, both of them moaning a little at the broken connection. Curling up around her like a teddy bear didn’t quite make up for it, but it was still very nice. “...take that as a challenge…” she mumbled, eyes slipping closed.

Lena smiled and kissed Kara on the nose. Being cuddled by a Kryptonian meant she wasn’t going to move any time soon, but the air was heavy, and warm, and she soon drifted into sleep with her lover.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows the Luthors’ desire power. Lena is just trying out a less supervillain-y way of taking it.

Kara talked in her sleep. 

It was what woke Lena up, the next morning. The air was cool and still, grey in the pre-dawn light, and she had been so comfortable snuggled up with Kara that she’d been happy to just kind of float in and out of consciousness. She only really commits herself to wakefulness when she hears Kara mumble her name, followed by the warm, slightly guttural sounds of Kryptonian. 

It proves too much for the scientific part of her brain, as almost despite herself she tries to pick out consonants and vowels, syllables, words, wondering how they all fit together and how long it’s been since Kara had heard the phrases spoken back to her.

There’s also the matter that now she’s fully aware of Kara’s semi-erection pressing against her thigh, and although the neediness of the past few days has quieted, arousal still hums through her as she takes a moment just to watch her companion. Kara sleeps with the same reckless abandon she does everything else, tangled up in the sheets and limbs splayed, the blanket kicked so far off the bed that Lena almost wonders why she even bothers with it in the first place. It’s unfair how perfectly muscled her body is, a master’s sculpture in steel overlaid with soft, tan skin, and Lena would almost be jealous if she didn’t plan on claiming exclusive rights to it for as long as Kara would let her.

But Lena didn’t get where she is now by passing up timely opportunities, so she smooths gentle kisses against Kara’s jaw while she experimentally runs one hand over her cock. The motions earn her a soft groan, but nothing more, and Lena becomes more daring with her actions, dipping her head lower to tease Kara’s nipples with her tongue, pumping her stiffening cock just a little bit harder.

It’s strange, definitely new, the full, soft breasts under her lips and the straining erection under her hand. But it’s Kara she loves, would love no matter what body she inhabited, loves  _ this _ body because it is  _ hers. _ The world may have Supergirl, but Kara is her own personal superhero. And it gives her a very specific thrill to feel so viscerally how Kara’s body reacts to her touch, how with a few movements of her fingers she can have her lover so hard and ready, chest flushed and hips jerking. 

In fact, she’s so caught up in her own exploration of Kara’s body that she doesn’t realize at first that Kara is finally awake. 

So when she feels Kara’s arms close around her suddenly, she accidentally bites down on Kara’s nipple harder than she intended to. Kara yelps, more surprised than anything else, and Lena takes very interested note of the way her hips buck into her hand.

With a final, self-satisfied lick, Lena looks up to meet Kara’s gaze, her normally clear blue eyes stormy in the soft light. She wants to be witty, to come up with something irresistibly seductive, but Kara always _does_ _things_ to her when she looks at her like that, so she ends up settling on “Good Morning?”

“The best.” Kara runs her thumb over Lena’s jaw, pulling her up for a gentle kiss that quickly turns hungry when Lena teasingly reminds her of the...situation she currently has in hand. “Leenaaa.” Kara whines, and Lena almost laughs at the sight of this super-human being  _ pouting _ at her. 

“What?” She smiles at Kara, a little too wide to be innocent.

“You know what.” Kara grumbles.

Lena does know what, and it’s getting a little hard to concentrate on anything but  _ that _ now that Kara is awake and alert and her body is pumping out those pheromones that make Lena’s head fuzzy and her body come alive. She presses Kara back, rolling her over until she’s halfway straddling her, and for a moment she forgets everything when her hips roll against Kara’s stomach.  _ Oh God.  _ She hadn’t realized how wet she was, had been so focused on Kara’s body, but she moans full and deep in her throat when her clit slides against flexing abs. She can’t stop herself, doesn’t even think about the possibility of stopping, just lets her eyes slip closed as she ruts herself against Kara’s body. She imagines what she must look like, head thrown back, cum slick against her thighs. It’s even hotter when she pictures her wetness coating Kara’s stomach, and breathy little whimpers fall from her lips at the thought of Kara watching her come like this.

Lena’s moans catch in her throat when Kara’s strong hands settle on her hips and stop her from moving, because that is simultaneously incredibly hot and incredibly frustrating. She was so fucking  _ close.  _

“Lena.” Her eyes fall open dazedly. How long had Kara been trying to get her attention? Her hips still buck helplessly against Kara’s hands as she struggles to concentrate on her lover’s voice. 

“Ng?” Words are  _ hard,  _ okay, when she’s this turned on and all she wants to do is let herself be swept away by the overwhelming arousal. Her eyes are threatening to close again and she focuses on Kara, the influence grounding her.

Because there’s something haunting in Kara’s eyes, dark but not in the way loving, lustful way she’d seen so recently. Something almost…

“Don’t tease me,  _ please. _ ” It’s all so achingly  _ Kara,  _ all soft lines and almost apologetic half-smile, just the way she looked when Lena would bring up Supergirl before she knew who it was beneath the cape and the costume.

_ Oh. _ She realizes with a jolt, concern for her lover cutting through the sexual haze. It’s  _ fear. _

Kara is  _ afraid. _

But what? Lena knows she can be intimidating at times, but Kara has never seemed to be affected by it (not to mention that Lena found it pretty much impossible to direct that at her. Honestly. It would be like kicking a puppy). So why?

Kara is afraid  _ for  _ her. Afraid of herself. Afraid of what might happen.

Softly, gently, Lena runs her fingers up Kara’s body. Over the curve of her hips, the flat panes of her stomach. Across the sides of her breasts, avoiding any too-sensitive, too-sexual touches. Up the smooth column of her throat, tracing the strong jaw with both hands, Lena draws herself to Kara’s lips in a searing kiss. Despite everything, she deliberately keeps all hints of sexuality out of the touch of their lips, focuses instead on the overwhelming love she feels for this amazing, strong, kind, vulnerable woman. Because she knows,  _ knows,  _ that she will love Kara Zor-El until her last breath. Because Kara is the sun and the stars and Lena glows only in her reflected light. 

Because.

Because.

“Do you trust me?” Lena breathes against her lips. 

“Always.” Comes the answer, just as reverently. 

Because Kara is an alpha and Lena will do anything to be her omega. They are the beginning and the end.

They are  _ always. _

Lena presses her lips to Kara’s again, for a moment, giving thanks the best way she knows how. Then she sits back, scanning Kara’s face, but the darkness is gone. 

“Can you hold back, not come until I tell you?”

Kara raises an eyebrow. “Maybe? I can try.”

Lena grins with confidence she doesn't totally feel. Of course she's nervous, how could she not be? This whole situation is crazy if she lets herself think about it, so she pushes that entire concept aside, to be dealt with later over a bottle of wine. At the moment, she has a gorgeous Kryptonian gazing up at her and some very specific ideas about what to do about that.

Experimentally, she rubs her hips again over Kara’s stomach and  -  _ oh  _ \- her breath catches a little when it’s just as good as it was earlier. Her mind and heart may have been otherwise engaged, but her body had not forgotten that she was only a few moments away from orgasm. 

Kara has apparently taken ‘Don’t come until I tell you’ to also mean ‘don’t do anything I don’t tell you to do.’ Which, while adorable and not a little arousing, is also not what Lena meant. “Darling.” She wraps her long fingers around Kara’s wrists, bringing them to her lips for a playful kiss before placing them over her breasts. “You can still - _ ah _ \- touch me.” Kara is good at this,  _ really  _ good, and she’s pretty sure that’s not just the alien sex hormones talking. It’s definitely the hormones when she feels an irrational surge of jealousy shoot through her, though, and wonders if Kara has ever touched anyone like this. She’s gorgeous, and perfect, so, probably? Lena can’t imagine anyone not falling in love with Kara, but that still doesn’t stop the growl that rises in her throat at the idea of anyone else being with  _ her _ Alpha. At the thought, she bucks her hips a bit more forcefully than she’d intended, which causes Kara to roll her nipples harshly under her fingers, and Lena’s barely keeping control as the sensations all spiral her down into that dizzying rush of arousal. She’d wanted to tease them both for longer, but she can barely focus long enough to slide back onto Kara’s cock as it is, and that only because of the burning need to be filled, her muscles quivering and clenching around nothing. 

It’s so, so good she almost sobs with relief when she finally lowers herself onto Kara. So good that she barely notices when Kara’s hands fall to her hips, and a string of muttered expletives falls from Kara’s lips, and she will definitely have to revisit that later. At some point when she’s not shamelessly, breathlessly panting. 

It’s so good that she knows she will come soon, and she desperately, desperately wants something else from Kara before she does.

The idea had come to her on the plane ride back from Metropolis, when she’d been gripping the armrests so hard her knucles had turned white, and not even her fear could distract her from the slickness on her thighs and the aching, pounding pulse of her clit.

She reaches down and pulls Kara’s right hand to her throat. Thumb on one side, four fingers against the fluttering heartbeat on the other, palm centered against her reflexive swallow - not fear, not with Kara, but something thick and dark twisting through her.

“Lena…” 

_ Do you trust me? _

“Just - just stay, okay? Stay right there.”

Kara’s hand is inhumanly still against her throat. No flutter of movement, no unconscious relaxation or tension of muscles. Just a steady, grounding pressure as she shifts her weight experimentally, leaning in to the flat of Kara’s palm.

_ Oh. _

_ Oh, God. _

Lena hates flying. She hates being higher up than the first story, actually, and only maintains her lofty office and penthouse apartment through the twin forces of will power and her mother’s fucked up standards. She hates it, because she doesn’t trust herself not to jump.

It’s not that she’s suicidal, not at all. She really, really doesn’t want to find out what happens when you land. It’s just...she’s drawn to the edge. She can’t stop thinking about what it would feel like, concrete floors crumbling away underneath her. The plane suddenly spinning away into a dive. Air rushing in her ears, her heart in her throat. It’s dangerous, insane, certainly a sign of one of the many things that is wrong with her, but oh, so seductive. 

She’s not afraid of flying, not really.

She’s afraid of herself.

She should have known that Kara would be the one to catch her when she finally took that step.

Lena tries to keep her eyes open, tries to meet Kara’s gaze and communicate how thankful she is for her, how much she wants her, how much she loves her. It’s just...too easy to let her eyes slip shut when Kara hits a particularly sensitive spot inside her. Too easy to let gasping, mewling sounds fall from her lips as her hips chase Kara’s and the pressure eases on her throat. Too hard, too hot...the thoughts spiral themselves into oblivion. 

Time loses all meaning, loses all definition, in this space they have created. Kara murmurs to her, some in English, some in Kryptonian, somehow still rambling even as she’s fucking Lena senseless. It’s all equally incomprehensible to her in this moment, but it washes over her subconscious in waves of love and promise and warmth.

It’s almost disappointing when she feels her orgasm building, although Lena has neither breathe nor will to put the thought into words. Surely she is a violent oscillation, approaching infinity; such a limit should not exist.

Kara’s fingers flutters once, the barest press against her pulse; Lena can feel every arched ridge, every spread of sweat-slicked skin. Then it’s gone with a crack as Kara shoots her hand back to neatly snap off the top of the bedpost.

That really shouldn’t make Lena come as hard as it does.

When she comes back to herself, awareness seeping in slowly, she realizes that somewhere along the way she forgot about all her grand plans, forgot about the promise. 

_ Poor thing.  _

Because Kara hasn’t come yet. Kara, instead, has her eyes screwed up as if she’s almost in pain, one hand fisted violently in the sheets while the other - the one that was around Lena’s neck - is methodically contracting around a six-inch long piece of wood, reducing it slowly but surely to splinters.  

Despite Kara’s best arguments, there really is a part of Lena that is Not Good. Because rather than help out her lover, that part takes a moment to just enjoy the view.

Hey, it’s not every day you reduce a superhuman to a whimpering mess.

Although if Lena has her way, it’s going to be happening a lot more often.

Carefully - and with a few uncontrollable moans - Lena lifts herself off Kara’s cock, heart fluttering at the way Kara growls “Nooo…” low in her throat and jerks her hips. It’s almost enough to move her to abandon her plan and make Kara come hard and fast, but...no. She’s sure it will be so good for both of them, in the end. 

Slowly - because she doesn’t want to jostle Kara, not because she can barely move and is still shaking with aftershocks, of course not - Lena repositions herself so she is on her hands and knees above her lover. Not that Kara has given any indication of noticing this new development. She’s still writhing a little on the sheets and pumping her hips helplessly into the air. Kryptonians don’t sweat, but she’s gorgeous with Lena’s cum all over her, still shining wetly on her stomach and staining her cock. Lena doesn’t even try to resist the urge to taste her, running her tongue firmly from base to tip, lips curling upward at Kara’s strangled gasp. She’s a little out of practice, she thinks, circling her tongue into the slit at the head of Kara’s dick, but it’s nice to know her skills are still appreciated. 

“Lena…you, fuck, you can’t -” Should she be disappointed in herself or impressed that Kara’s still semi-coherent? Lena settles somewhere in between, and takes as much of Kara into her mouth as she can. She’s getting a little impatient herself, arousal ramping back up as the flow of air from Kara’s panting alternates hot and cold against her over-sensitized skin.

She teases Kara as much as she can bear, running her lips, tongue, even teeth over her until she’s sure she’s going to snap before Kara does. When she can finally take it no more, she looks back to meet Kara’s eyes, hazy with lust and glowing faintly red.

“If you want something, Kara.” She curls her tongue lovingly over the name. “Take it.”

At first, nothing happens, and Lena thinks  _ this is it.  _ She will make Kara cum, and leave all other things for another time.

But then: 

“On your hands and knees,  _ zhremin. _ ” Kara’s voice is not gentle, but there is a gentleness to it. Not forceful, although it contains force. It is the voice of someone long used to command, who expects to be obeyed.

Lena knows Kara Danvers and Supergirl. Has caught glimpses of Kara Zor-el. This is the Alpha in Kara, descended from an ancient line of Kryptonian aristocracy. Bred to rule. Born to lead.

It is...incredibly  _ hot. _

Humans do not have Omegas, and Lena is still fuzzy on the concept in general, but she hurries to obey and can’t think of anything better than presenting herself to this incredible woman.

Finally, she is on the other end of the teasing, as Kara runs her fingers through her wet folds, trapping her clit between her thumb and forefinger and pulling softly.

Maybe later Lena will be embarrassed at the rush of wetness that follows.

Now, though, she bites at the sheets in protest when those fingers retreat, needy little puffs of air moistening the cotton fabric.

“Kara...Kara, please...”

Everyone knows the Luthors’ desire power. Lena is just trying out a less supervillain-y way of taking it.

Those maddening fingers stop just short of entering her, circling, gathering wetness before caressing her clit. It’s almost enough to make her regret the time spent torturing Kara. Almost.

“You said if I want something, I should take it?”

“Ng, yes, Kara…”

“I want to hear you  _ beg. _ ”

Well, she’s certainly not going to hold out for  _ that.  _ A hundred different pleas fall from her lips immediately, all on the general theme of  _ please, Kara, please fuck me I need your cock so much please please oh god.  _ Even Lena is only half-aware of what she’s saying - it could be complete nonsense, but she’ll try out whatever combination of consonants and vowels that will get Kara to just  _ fuck her already.  _ It hasn’t even been that long since she’s come, but she’s aching to be filled again; the thought of Kara coming inside her has her reaching a hand down between her legs before she even knows what she’s doing. It’s only when Kara pins her wrist down with a growl that she realizes she moved.

Kara grabs her hips, teasing her entrance withe her cock, and Lena moans long and low into the mattress.

“Do you have any idea what it’s  _ like  _ for me, when you wear those shirts and that skirt out with me?”

“Kara…!”

“I can hear them, you know. They think I can’t, but they’re all looking at you. Wanting you. They talk about what they would do to you and I have to sit there and  _ pretend _ .”

_ Oh god, if this Alpha doesn’t hurry up and fuck her soon. _

“You. are. MINE.” Kara thrusts deeply into her, and if Lena weren’t so  _ fucking _ wet it might hurt, but Kara’s cock is buried inside her, and her teeth are grazing the base of her neck, and stars burst behind her eyelids.

“Yours, yours, ohfucking...only  _ yours.” _

“Only I can fuck you like this.”

“ _ Yes, yes” _

“Only I can make you feel like this.”

“Kara, Kara,  _ please.” _

“Only I can make you come like this.”

Lena is beyond words now, sobbing out her pleasure as she writhes against Kara.

“I’m going to come inside you,  _ zhremin.  _ You belong to  _ me.” _

It’s getting harder and harder for Kara to thrust as her knot swells. Soon, she knows, she won’t be able to pull out at all, but she pushes the moment off as far as possible, tamping down on an orgasm that has been building for far too long. Enjoying the hiss and moan from Lena each time she bottoms out inside her. 

Instinct takes over as she falls forward against Lena’s back, rutting harshly. Lena’s throat is bare under her teeth and she buries herself in the other woman, nothing in her thoughts but  _ mine, mine, mine. _

She comes with her mark on Lena’s neck.

***

“That was dangerous, you know.” Kara opens one eye - it’s the best she can do, since she  _ still _ hasn’t eaten - to admonish her mate

“Hmm.” Lena hums in response, drawing lazy ‘El’ symbols on her chest.

“Seriously. I could have hurt you.” This is Serious Business, and she wants Lena to understand just how dangerous she can be. She’s never done that before with a lover, fully let go, and just because it was fine the first time doesn’t mean that it won’t go horribly wrong at some point.

But Lena merely smiles up at her, bringing her fingers up to sooth away the worried wrinkles on her forehead.

“Kara, darling. There is no part of you that would hurt me.”

_ Oh. _

I guess. 

That’s okay then.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I don't write a lot of sex scenes, so if you enjoyed this, please leave me a comment and let me know! Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Let's talk about sex, baby: for prompts, suporcorp flailing, and basically anything gay, come find me on tumblr at ryaninthesky12


End file.
